Legacy of Spring's Song
by MojaveFry
Summary: A brother and sister attempt to live ordinary lives until events draw them into a fight to determine humanity's future. (takes place after the events of Heaven's Feel)


Prelude - Blue Pale Moon in the Burning Sky

The flames were everywhere.

The young boy rushed along the halls of the Japanese-style manor, being dragged along by the hand of his older sister.

"Come on, you have to keep up! We have to find Mother and Aunt R-"

A sudden crash heralded the sudden arrival of a man, body carved with deep gouges, slamming against the wall in front of the children.

After recovering from the shock, the children rounded the corner into the living area. Several other bodies were strewn about, and in the center of the room a tall, long-haired female figure was fending off the remaining assailant, her curved blades clashing with with his trench knives. She looped a chain descending from her scythe around her opponents leg and swung him about, crashing him into the ceiling, his body falling to the floor.

"Auntie!" cried the young girl.

"Yuri! Gen! We must get out of here now!"

"What's going on?"

"There's no time to explain right now, just-"

A red ribbon whipped out and wrapped itself around the tall woman's leg, throwing her off her feet. The fallen man was not dead, and was slowly coming back to his legs, the other end of the red ribbon in his hand. In his free hand he made some sort of gesture, and spoke in a low, inaudible voice. Suddenly, the tall woman screamed out in pain. She hurled her scythe towards the man, who dodged it while still maintaining his grip on the ribbon.

"Go!"

"But-"

""Flee!"

The man tugged on the ribbon again, swinging it around and throwing the tall woman into the wall.

Yuri, still dragging Gen, went for the entrance, which had been battered in. Bursting out into the night, they turned around to look at their burning home, the smoke reaching into the sky. Gen looked up at the sky and for a moment was transfixed by the pale moon, before being brought back to the reality of the situation by Yuri.

"We have to go find-"

"Yuri! Gen!" screamed a woman with long black hair running towards them."

"We have to get out of here! Come on!"

"But what about Aunt R-"

"She'll be fine, she's strong! Now come!"

The woman brought the children over to a car parked across the street.

"Yuri, Gen! Thank god!" said a tawny-haired woman in the driver seat, teary-eyed.

The black-haired woman ushered the children into the back seat, before running around to the passenger side. As the car sped away, the crying children in the back gave one last look at their home, minds full of bewildered questions.

They were initially brought to a safe house owned by the Fujimura family, where they and the black-haired woman spent two nerve-wracking weeks holed-up. During this time the black-haired woman would get on the phone, often speaking angrily to whoever was on the other line. She did a fine job of staying composed for the sake of the children. But occasionally, especially after one of those tense phone calls, she would start to tear up, but always stopped short of crying.

"Aunt Rin," spoke Yuri. "What's going to happen? Is this our new home?"

Clearing her eyes, Rin put on a smile for the children's sake.

"No, Yuri. We're just staying at Aunt Fuji's place until things calm down."

"Where's Mommy?" spoke up Gen.

Rin seemed to have caught something in her throat, looked away for a moment, before speaking again.

"Your mother… she's fine. She told you several weeks ago, right? She was going away for a while to keep you guys safe… don't worry, she's strong. Even stronger than I am. So don't worry, everything will be all-"

"When will see her again? Why hasn't she come back yet?" Yuri said.

"...I don't know."

"And where's Daddy?" asked Gen.

"Your father… I'm not too sure. Knowing him, I can promise you that he's doing everything he can to come home."

There was a knock at the door, and Rin went over to peer through the peephole. She opened the door, and in stepped a man with really long black hair, wearing a fancy suit and glasses.

"The preparations are complete. Gather your things, for time is short."

The long-haired man, who Rin referred to as Lord El-Melloi, brought Rin and the children to an airport, where a small jet was waiting on an airstrip. At the foot of the stairway leading up to the jet was a woman wearing an extravagant indigo dress, long hair done up in intricate curls.

"Long time, Ms. Tohsaka." she spoke as everyone approached.

Rin grimaced upon seeing her, bit her lip, but then spoke up.

"Hello, Luvia."

Luvia looked at the children and her face settled into a gentle smile.

"My my, you sure have grown, Yuri! And Gen, too!"

The children seemed a bit confused.

"Um... who are you?" asked Yuri.

"Oh, of course you wouldn't remember me. You were but babes when I last saw you. My name is Luviagelita Edelfelt, but you can call me Luvia. You will be coming to stay at my place for a while."

The children looked a bit nervous, looking back and forth between Rin and Luvia.

"I would like to thank you again, Ms. Edelfelt, for your kind consideration on such short notice." spoke Lord El-Melloi. Appearing in the entrance to the plane was a short woman with blonde hair, who looked down at Lord El-Melloi.

"So I guess this is where we get off?" she said.

"Yes. You and Grey can come down now. There is much to be done."

The short woman descended the stairs, another woman wearing a grey hooded cloak coming down after her.

"My, aren't you adorable children?" the short woman said as she passed Yuri and Gen.

Lord El-Melloi, the short woman, and Grey went off to the side, apparently discussing something. Rin kneeled down in front of Yuri and Gen and put her hands on their shoulders.

"Yuri, Gen, you are going to go with Ms. Luvia over here. I promise you that you'll be safe with her."

She was doing her best to smile, but it was very clear that she was troubled.

"You're not coming with us, Aunt Rin?" asked Gen.

Rin sighed, her grip tightening on their shoulders.

"No… there are some things I have to do here. I promise when I can, that I will go to where you are. I promise. And also… I'll make sure you see your parents again. So please, don't worry, okay?"

The children began to cry, and Rin, losing some of her composure, pulled them into an embrace.

And with that, with some hesitation, Luvia beckoned the children aboard the aircraft, Rin staying on the ground. Rin and the others retreated behind the fence of the airstrip. The children, with tears in their eyes, waved through the windows of the plane, Rin waving back at them the whole time.

That was the end of their childhood in Japan. Now, they were going to a place they did not know, living with a woman they had just met.

Gen looked out the window again, and on the horizon he saw the moon.


End file.
